1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device embedded substrate in which a semiconductor device is embedded.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a wiring substrate (hereinafter referred to as a semiconductor device embedded substrate), in which a semiconductor device is embedded, has been known. For example, the following method (see, e.g., Patent Document 1) has been known as a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device embedded substrate. That is, bumps serving as connection terminals to be electrically connected to a semiconductor integrated circuit which a semiconductor device has are formed in the semiconductor device. Then, the bumps are embedded in a wiring substrate. An insulating layer is applied around the semiconductor device. Subsequently, the bumps are exposed by drilling the insulating layer with a laser. Then, a wiring pattern (rewiring-wire) is formed on the exposed bumps.
In addition, another method (see, e.g., Patent Document 2) has been known, which comprises a first step of forming bumps serving as connection terminals to be electrically connected to a semiconductor integrated circuit that a semiconductor device has, a second step of forming an insulating layer on bumps, a third step of drilling the insulating layer with laser to thereby form via-holes that reach the bumps, and a fourth step of forming a via wire, with which each via hole is filled, and a wiring pattern (rewiring-wire) to be connected to the via wire. This method uses the bumps as laser stopper layers when via-holes are formed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 2842378
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2005-332887
However, according to the conventional manufacturing methods for a semiconductor device, an insulating layer is formed on a semiconductor device to hide bumps serving as connection terminals which connect a wiring pattern (rewiring-wire) with a semiconductor integrated circuit that the semiconductor device has. Then, the semiconductor device is embedded in the substrate. In addition, the bumps are exposed by drilling the insulating layer with a laser. Thus, the conventional manufacturing methods have problems that it takes time to perform the step of drilling the insulating layer with a laser, and that the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device embedded substrate is increased.
The conventional manufacturing methods have another problem that because laser beams having a predetermined spot diameter (the diameter is about, e.g., 70 μm) are irradiated, the interval of the bumps serving as connection terminals for electrically connecting the wiring pattern (rewiring-wire) to the semiconductor integrated circuit that the semiconductor device has is reduced only to about 150 μm.